A screen device including a screen guide configured to guide the end of a screen has a structure in which, in response to an open-close operation of the screen, the screen guide crookedly moves in and out the inside of at least one of frame members fixed to both ends of the screen in its open-close direction and is guided out along the end of the screen lying in a tension state so as to guides the end of the screen. For example, a screen device including a slide-guide frame-section disclosed in Patent document 1 is known. In the known screen device, by connecting rigid units one another, each including sidewalls facing each other, having a bridge section interposed therebetween, the slide-guide frame-section is formed.
Unfortunately, the screen device set forth in the foregoing Patent document 1 has disadvantages that, since the rigid unit constituting the slide-guide frame-section serving as a screen guide has a complicated structure, resulting in increase in not only its manufacturing cost but also time and effort for connecting the rigid units one another. Also, the complicated structure causes increase in time and effort for maintaining the slide-guide frame section. In addition, since the rigid units are rotatably connected one another, these units generate noises upon coming into contact with a floor surface and a frame member, hence, the screen device has no hope of achieving a quiet and stable open-close operation of the screen.
In order to solve the foregoing problems, Patent document 2 discloses a screen device including a screen guide (a net guide) configured to move in and out the insides of frame members fixed to both ends of a screen from the respective lower ends, in response to an open-close operation of the screen (net), and be guided out along the lower end of the screen lying in a tension state so as to guide the lower end.
The screen device disclosed in the foregoing Patent document 2 has very effective advantages that, since a reaction force due to curving of a tape-shaped member of the net guide, occurring at a serial contact portion of guide pieces, serves as an acting force for a buffer against an operating force of a movable edge member, by providing a buffer property with an appropriate resistance, noises can be prohibited without deteriorating the open-close operability of the movable edge member, and, besides, the net guide can be offered with a simple structure and at low price.
Whereas, when an external force such as an unexpected strong wind is exerted on the net, a portion of the net guide, linearly guided out from the frame member, is pressed against the lower end of the net, and the net guide can be curved in the horizontal lateral direction.
Also, while the tape-shaped member serially connecting the respective guide pieces is configured to prohibit the net guide from curving in the reverse direction (raising from the floor surface), when the net is stretched over a relatively wide range, that is, when the net is retracted by the movable edge member with a strong force in a state in which the net guide is guided out relatively long, a large force is acted on the net guide in a direction to be guided into the frame member, whereby the net guide can curve in the lateral direction, or, contrary to the normal case, partially raised while curving upwards in a projecting manner. Hence, taking measures for preventing the net guide from curving in the reverse direction is desired.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1: 2000-145314
Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2: 2003-161089